Protect From Afar
by Raven-Geek
Summary: A few years after the battle, all of Lettuce's friends have found boyfriends. Kish or Tart came back for their loved ones and the green mew fell into severe depression. She could really use Pai's company in these horrid times, but where is he? P/L very angst-y could trigger some. You've been warned. Please rate and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is a very angst-y fanfiction. It touches on some triggering things that some viewers might find disturbing. If you don't like it, don't read it. ****You have been warned.**

**Protect fom Afar:**

Lettuce Midorikawa sighed as she wiped down the table for the fifth time. Two years after the battle, all of her friends had found boyfriends. Kish and Tart had come back, unable to be separated from Ichigo and Pudding, and Mint had been in a serious relationship with one of Masaya's friends. That just left Zakuro, who was engaged to Keiichiro.

While the girls found no use to work at the cafe anymore, Lettuce still dutifully showed up to get paid her low wages. Ryou had tried to make advances on her but she had politely refused. The porpoise girl wasn't as she used to be.

She couldn't help but dream of the cold, purple-haired alien. Wondering why he hadn't returned like the others. _Because there's nothing to return to_, she thought. Even thinking it, Lettuce felt a sharp pain in her chest.

After a long day at work, the green mew took the long way home. She brushed her hair out of its braid, letting it fall loose at her mid-back. Although it was heavily raining, Lettuce still wanted to feel every drop on her. But that could've been the porpoise part of her talking. The girl missed that side of herself. Maybe not the fighting, but at least she saw Pai.

Now, she was just an empty shell of what she once was.

It was tough enough just breathing without him there, let alone working and smiling. So she didn't smile or laugh anymore. _So why am I still here?_

A question she wondered many times. She had gotten so far as to feel the cold of the blade on her wrist or the uncomfortable rope around her neck before chickening out. There was always a dream of him that to keep her going.

Maybe it was the soft tone he saved for her or the slight brush of his hand on her cheek. Whatever it was, Lettuce took it graciously but he was gradually fading into a memory. Nothing more than a memory.

Locking the door behind her, the soaked girl stared at the reflection in the mirror. It scared her to see what was left of Lettuce Midorikawa. Blank eyes and a cold persona.

Just like Pai, she chuckled at the irony. The once cheerful, shy girl had changed to this. But that wasn't just Pai; it wasn't to long after... the incident happened. That was what truly sent her off the edge.

She threw her wet jumper onto a hook and kicked off her bulky school shoes. The thoroughly soaked girl collapsed on her sofa. The apartment empty and lonely.

It was only last year that 'it' happened. The incident that her therapist insisted she talk about, knowing full well what it did to her. The place - hell, even the sofa - brought back painful memories that she wanted to forget. Lettuce automatically reached for the place where the scar was. The constant reminder.

_Last year, Lettuce's parents and brother had a terrible accident. Her father drove on dangerous, icy roads to get to Lettuce's piano recital. They were already running late and they were driving a tad too fast. The car went out of control and swerved to hit a truck carrying a large cylinder of oil. Her head smacked into the window, smashing it to peices. Her family was screaming. The last thing she remembered seeing was the oil spilling out around them before squeezing her eyes shut._

_She felt the heat surround her body and it was pleasant in a way. She couldn't move and daren't open her eyes. But then there was the slight feeling of being weightless and thought that was the end. Then the feeling of cold. Death wasn't as nice as one would think. Well, that was until Lettuce opened her eyes to find she wasn't actually dead. She was ages metres away, lying in the cold snow, watching the car burn._

_Numb. That was the only way to describe her at that moment. Not just from the bitter cold but in complete shock. The car let out a small hiss before completely exploding with her parents and brother inside, waking Lettuce up. The grief hit her like a brick wall. Sudden and all at once. She screamed and sobbed and soon felt arms around her, dragging her away._

_They said it was impossible and unexplained how she survived. While some called it a miracle, Lettuce called it a curse. They had forced her to go to a therapist and she was diagnosed with severe depression. From that day on, she closed herself away, becoming cold and hollow._

Lettuce tore herself from the memory, sniffing and roughly brushing away the tears. It was her fault they died. She shouldn't have taken so long to pick a dress or practised that extra bit more. Why had she survived and no one else? Not even her young brother who was excited to go to his football tournament the week after.

The green-haired mew dragged her damp, heavy body into the kitchen and gazed at the knife that needed to be washed up along with last night's dinner plate. She placed it on her palm, running her finger across the blade. This time, she vowed. I'm not chickening out.

And she didn't. There was a brief sensation of pain but it was nothing compared to what she'd felt before. After a few minutes of standing, too squeamish to look, she began to get light headed and fell. She propped herself onto the cabinet and closed her eyes. So this was it.

"Lettuce," it was a soft whisper. At first she thought she'd imagined it. "Lettuce." No, she didn't imagine that one. Opening her eyes, Lettuce saw a beautiful face she thought she'd never see again.

"Hello, Pai."

Pai held out his hand and she took it, seeing her wrist was unscathed. "I didn't expect to see you on the floor for our first meeting since the battle." Tears formed in Lettuce's eyes and she impulsively gripped him in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you." Her words were muffled against his shirt and she took in his scent that was uniquely Pai. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

He wrapped his arms protectively around her, squeezing her ever so gently, as if never wanting to let her go. "I was trying to keep you safe you, but my protection from afar failed this time."

"This time?" Lettuce was confused. But then it all added up. "You saved me the day my parents and brother died."

"I was selfish. I should have let you go or at least comfort you like a good partner does. But I am not good at that and you suffered. For that I am sorry." He placed a shy kiss on her forehead. "I saw you change. And you became like me. But that was not what I wanted for you. And I realise that I am the reason why. I wanted you to get married and have a family of your own. Be happy. I thought that by staying away, you would find someone good for you and make you feel every bit the woman you are. But I was wrong."

The tears she was trying to hold back flowed freely down her cheeks. Pai did care! "You weren't entirely wrong. I did find someone who made me feel like that."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I believe he goes by the name of Ikisatashi Pai." She bought his face down to hers and gently pressed her lips to his, her tears mingling in with the kiss. It was sweet and full of love, gentle yet passionate. And after breaking away, they continued into an everlasting dance.

He couldn't save her. Not this time. Pai's mind filled with horrid regret as he held his lifeless princess on her bloody floor. Tears clouded his entire vision, showing a blur of red and green. He only hoped she was happy now. It was selfish of him to keep her like a trophy. Something to look at but not touch.

He teleported away, unaware of an angel girl smiling at him sadly for the first time in ages. He came at last.

**So I wanted to try something different. Let me know what you think. I don't mind if this is good or bad. I just want to see if I should do more of these but maybe different pairings, different situations. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last part of my two-shot. Enjoy ^-^**

"Pai?" Kisshu noticed his brother sitting on his bed with his legs against his chest. His face was blank, more than usual, and he looked more robot than cyniclon. His eyes watered a bit before they dropped onto his face and rolled down his cheeks. Pai Ikisatashi refused to look up at Kisshu, let alone acknowledge his presence.

Kish wasn't sure if this was his brother or not but he worked out the only thing - well person - who could make him like this was the little mermaid girl. He awkwardly sat beside Pai and rubbed his back comfortingly. Pai responded by shoving him away with a so much force that he rolled out of the door. "Shut the door behind you," Pai's former voice was cool and confident, but the voice he spoke with was barely a whisper and falling apart.

Kisshu did as he was told, more scared of the strength he possessed. Pai was empty apart from his brain which was going a mile a minute. He felt his heart break into a million tiny little pieces and his limbs felt to heavy to move. In his mind, all of his memories with her rolled through his thoughts with all of his regrets. He _should _have been with her after the battle like he wanted to. He _should _have kissed her and hugged her when he saved her from the crash. Or at least kept her glasses as a goodbye present. He couldn't go back now. Not only would his limbs not allow him, but he'd literally break down into a mess and would probably take his life like Lettuce had.

"Lettuce." The word felt like torture and it stabbed at his already crushed heart. "Why did you have to go? You should have..." he couldn't say anymore. She _had _called for him to help her, for him to be there and comfort her. It was his fault she gave up. His fault she was nothing but a bloody shell on her kitchen floor. Pai slammed his fist against the wall. It crumbled around him leaving a deep, fist shaped dent in the wall. He felt the pain,

drawing his hand away to see his knuckles covered in blood but he didn't care.

How was he gonna live without her? To live knowing he killed her. His fault. These words bounced off the walls of his brain before he spoke aloud. "Don't worry, my love. I will join you soon. He worked out the best way to do so, settling with jumping off the top of his flying ship. He forced his limbs toward the stairs for his observatory and lowered himself toward the edge.

Bending his knees, he prepared himself to jump. He stared at the blue, Earth sky and leant toward the edge further. As he was about to let go, he heard a familiar voice scream at him. "Pai! Don't you DARE!" Wasn't that... Lettuce's? Pai shook his head thinking he was going mad. He readied again just as the ship lurched heavily to one side. Pai lost his balance and slipped off the side.

But he didn't see the ground get any closer. Nor did he see the ship get smaller. He didn't even feel the air rushing past him as he fell. That could be because he wasn't falling.

The purple haired alien looked up to see a semi-transparent Lettuce gripping his wrist. She looked angry and beautiful all at the same time. As she pulled him up, Pai saw two white wings sprouting from her back.

"You're gorgeous." He stuttered while smiling. She blushed before putting a finger over his lips. He couldn't feel her touch and it saddened him.

"Pai, I am your guardian angel. I am happy and if you die... well I couldn't even exist as anything. It wasn't your fault and I need you to live and be happy. I will be with you all the way." Her face was serious and Pai wanted to hug her right then.

"I love you Angel Lettuce. Always have. Always will."

"And I love you too Pai. Always have. Always will." She started to fade away and Pai felt slightly warmer inside, his heart slowly starting to mend itself. Her figure disappeared but Pai didn't feel sad. He was happy that she was happy. And he had the most beautiful, kindest guardian angel ever.

**So there it was. This was all thanks to KawaiiAlex for asking for this chapter but this is the end. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
